PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Pilot and Feasibility (P and F) Program of the Georgia Diabetes Translation Research Center (GDTRC) will serve a pivotal role in catalyzing high-return investments by helping develop junior investigators, attracting transitioning investigators, and significantly growing the breadth and depth of NIH-funded collaborative interdisciplinary diabetes translation research in the Southeast region. Of note, the P and F Program will embrace and support high impact studies in diverse populations with disproportionately high diabetes burdens. The P and F Program is a center-wide activity designed to support investigators in conducting studies that address the priority focal areas of GDTRC's Translation Research Cores: Design and Evaluation of patient- centered preventive and care services (Core B), Engagement and Behavior Change in high-risk communities (Core C), and Disparities due to a vast array of vulnerabilities (race/ethnic, gender, age, socioeconomic, co- morbidity, and geography)(Core D). The integration across GDTRC's Cores and the P and F Program ensures that pilot study investigators will be supported by Core Faculty ?nationally-recognized experts in their fields? in conducting innovative studies using state-of-the-art technologies, innovative design, and multi-disciplinary evaluation approaches. The P and F Program's main roles are: to serve as a funding catalyst (Aim 1), to support high-quality research through linkage to Faculty in GDTRC's Cores (Aim 2), and to help enhance productivity, visibility, and impacts of pilot grant recipients through offering dissemination skills training (Aim 3). These aims will be accomplished through innovative aspects of the Program: direct matching resource commitments (totaling $182,000 per annum) from GDTRC institutions to co-support pilot studies (e.g., Emory's Division of Geriatrics has committed $20,000 annually to co-support translation studies focused on the needs of older adults with diabetes); a Micro Grants program used successfully by Emory's Center for AIDS Research where small resources to support data collection or conference travel have resulted in a 43:1 return on investment; a multi-disciplinary, multi-institutional review group to oversee the P and F award selection; close connections with the Enrichment Program to co- host skills development modules for aspiring investigators; processes to link P and F applicants with Core Faculty; an innovative mentee-to-mentor program that involves mentoring pilot grant awardees to transition to mentoring others; and efficiently leveraging other NIH-funded programs (e.g., the Atlanta Clinical and Translation Science Institute's Biostatistics and Community Engagement Cores can provide statistical and community engagement methods guidance, respectively, to investigators developing pilot grants). Based on GDTRC's broad research base and rich history of engagement with communities, clinical centers, and local and federal health agencies in the region, P and F investigators ? whether from GDTRC or regional affiliates? will have access to some of the most understudied vulnerable populations, underused but impactful datasets, and some of the finest mentors in diabetes translation research.